Support structure components of the type addressed herein are arranged for example in the region of the engine compartment of a motor vehicle and form a part of the motor vehicle body. The support structure components are usually designed as dome-shaped sheet metal components. The dome portion of the support structure component forms an upper end, which opens downwardly. The spring strut is installed by being pushed into the dome-sheet metal component and positioned from the bottom. Following this, the spring strut is attached to the dome portion of the support structure component. For this purpose, a threaded fastener attachment is usually employed which is attached to the dome-shaped support structure component from the top so that the spring strut is fastened against the bottom of the dome-shaped support structure component from top.
This results in that on the one hand the engine hood has to be opened up to now for attaching the spring strut to the vehicle body in order to perform the necessary threaded connection from the top. A further consequence is that the separating joint between the engine hood and the fender has to be configured so that the threaded portion for the spring strut on the dome-shaped support structure component of the vehicle body still remains accessible from the top. Because of this, flexibility in the development of new and/or improved configurations for motor vehicles is limited, for example with the consequence that the production process, the manufacturing costs and the repair friendliness of a motor vehicle can be negatively influenced.